


Stumble From My Room With Sex Hair

by muttshaw (relentlessdevil)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relentlessdevil/pseuds/muttshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew's kind of angry at Brandon for messing up his hair before his post-game interviews, but neither of them care.  They're back in the same city and they're back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble From My Room With Sex Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Hinder song One Night Stand.
> 
> This was inspired solely by the fact that Shawzy's hair was messed up in his post game interviews after the Calgary game and that obviously meant Bollig got to him first. Then it basically just turned into pure smut. This is my first real Bollig/Shaw fic even though they're my jam so be gentle. It should have been done a few days ago but I'll admit I'm kinda lazy and got a little stuck. Enjoy!

Andrew can’t believe they lost. They played like hell and still fucking lost. To Calgary. They beat Dallas when they played like shit but they can’t beat Calgary? If the first week is any indication, this hockey season is going to be an interesting one.

He’s walking down through the tunnel to the locker room when all of a sudden he’s grabbed out of nowhere and pulled into a service hallway. He didn’t even see who had grabbed him before he was pushed against the wall and forcibly kissed, hard. At that point of course he had figured it out though, and kissed back.

“Brandonnnn,” Andrew moaned in between kisses, and he could feel Bollig smile against his lips.

“I missed you Mutt,” Bollig replied as Andrew peppered kisses up and down Brandon’s neck, from his collarbone to his ear lobe. Their lips connected again as Andrew’s arms wrapped around Brandon’s midsection. Brandon’s arms were pressed against the wall, effectively holding Andrew hostage, not that he wanted to move anywhere. He had lost his boyfriend and his roommate both to trades in one offseason and it was rough. Leddy was in New York now, and it would be much harder to see him, but at least Calgary was in the Western Conference and he’d run into Brandon much more. Yeah, they still talked all the time, but it was different than seeing him face to face.

I hadn’t been that clean of a break between Andrew and Brandon. It took a while for Brandon to actually realize he was leaving Chicago, leaving the Blackhawks, and leaving Andrew. Morin had agreed to rent out his brand new place and he had found a nice apartment in Calgary, his passport was all settled, but he didn’t want to leave. Chicago was his home. He had slept at Shawzy’s his last night in Chicago, and had left in the morning without saying goodbye. They had said their goodbyes the night before, when Shawzy was riding him and staring down at him with more passion in his eyes than Brandon had ever seen in his life. Shawzy didn’t even realize Brandon had left for Canada until he checked his Instagram feed and had seen his plane ticket. He thought it was just another day.

But Brandon was back in Chicago, at least for the night. And Andrew was going to make the most of it, so he didn’t stop kissing him, even though he could tell Brandon was getting antsy.

“Mutt, baby, we’ve got to get going,” Bollig whispered.

“Nhhhh,” was Shawzy’s only response. He didn’t want to let Brandon go, he had just gotten him back. He didn’t want to let go until they were both completely satisfied. Brandon groaned and pushed Shawzy further into the wall until there wasn’t an inch separating them. He reached down with one hand and slid down Andrew’s pads until he reached his pants. Sliding one hand inside, he used two fingers to caress Andrew’s dick slowly, lightly, until Andrew broke their kiss and leaned his head back in ecstasy.

“Just a preview,” Brandon smiled, letting go of Andrew and beginning his walk back into the (visitors!) locker room. Before he could take two steps, though, Andrew had grabbed his arm.

“Don’t go,” Andrew pleaded.

“We’ve got to get going, Mutt. I’m sure Coach Q is already wondering where you are. Actually, everyone is probably wondering why it’s so quiet in the locker room cause you're not there.”

“It’s gonna be quiet in the locker room. We just lost to Calgary.”

Brandon’s eyes narrowed. “Hey. Calgary is my team now. We can’t go around insulting them.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Andrew laughed, taking Brandon’s momentary lapse in concentration to reach forward and kiss him again. It was quick, though, as Brandon pulled back almost instantaneously.

“You waited a few weeks, Mutt. You can wait a few more minutes.” Bollig leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then ruffled up his hair a bit. “Go. I’ll meet you at your place in an hour. Okay?” And before Andrew had a chance to respond, Brandon was already walking in the opposite direction.

Andrew’s post-game interviews went okay. He had scored the only goal of the night, a tip-in off of Sharpy, so the press wasn’t harsh on him. He was, however, a bit sweatier than normal, and his hair was definitely messier than if he had just pulled a helmet off. He made a mental note to chastise Brandon for that later. He didn’t think the media noticed it, they probably just thought he messed it around. But van Riemsdyk, who was behind him heading into the locker room, gave him a puzzled look. Everyone else in the locker room either ignored Shawzy or just shook their heads and laughed. Andrew and Brandon were never fully “out” with the team as a couple, but everyone knew. Tazer had tried to sit them down and give them a talk about it, but everyone was so awkward they didn’t know what to do. Luckily, Kaner interrupted them and dragged Jonny away by his collar.

The press interviews dragged on and on, at least in Shawzy’s mind. He was antsy to get home, knowing Bollig would probably be there by the time he got home. Brandon had a key to Andrew’s place, and hadn’t given it back when he went to Canada. Knowing Brandon he would probably be lying on Andrew’s bed already ready to go. That thought is what made Andrew change faster than he ever had in his life and rush out of the building.

Once he got home Andrew was so nervous he fumbled with the key a few times. Once he finally got in, he was three steps in when he noticed it. The house smelled like light vanilla and it was dark, a pathway lit by (thankfully electric) candles. Andrew didn’t want to worry about his house catching fire right now. It was all a bit much, and extremely cheesy, but he couldn’t help but smile as he made his way to the bedroom. Brandon was always the more romantic of the two of them, but he was still a big bear. He didn’t like being romantic in public or anywhere outside their respective houses, but when they were alone, it was adorable.

Brandon waited in Andrew’s bedroom just like he suspected. He was propped up on the pillows, clad only in his boxers, watching the door. When Andrew walked in, Brandon’s eyes lit up like fireworks. He sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed.

“Come here baby,” Brandon whimpered, reaching out to grab onto Andrew’s suit jacket. That came off quickly, as did his tie. Andrew started to get to work on the buttons of his shirt when Brandon grabbed his hands.

“I want to take this slow, baby,” Brandon suggested.

“We only have tonight,” Andrew replied. “We can go slow later. Right now, it’s been too long. I need you inside me, and fast.” Brandon groaned and threw his head back. Turning back toward Andrew, Brandon grabbed the edges of Andrew’s shirt and ripped, his strength coming into play as buttons went flying across the room. Brandon undid Andrew’s pants while Andrew went to work messing up Brandon’s hair.

“What are you doing Mutt?” Brandon asked.

“My hair was messed up during my postgame interviews,” Andrew replied, picking at individual chunks of Brandon’s hair. “I’m just paying you back. It looked like sex hair.”  
Brandon simultaneously shoved Andrew’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. “Sex hair, you say?” he responded, looking up at Andrew once before taking Andrew’s dick into his mouth.

“Yes sex haiiiiiiir,” Andrew moaned. Brandon always knew exactly what to do when sucking Andrew’s dick, and his weeks in Calgary didn’t make him forget. Andrew started trying to think about anything but Brandon’s hot mouth on his dick. Chicago snowstorms, Coach Q’s moustache, fighting Marchand (that was a great day), anything to try and prolong this blowjob. It was hard, pun intended.

Andrew pushed Brandon off of him and pushed him back onto the bed. Brandon went rather willingly, pulling of his own boxers doing so. Andrew followed him onto the bed, resting his hands on either side of Brandon and hovering over top of him.

“Brandon,” Andrew whispered. “I want to get my mouth on your dick so bad. But if I don’t have you inside of me in the next fifteen seconds, I swear I’m going to explode.”

Brandon started laughing at his mutt, and Andrew swatted him as he reached over to his bedside table. There were no drawers, but he knew Brandon was coming into town, so he put a couple condoms and his trusty bottle of lube on it earlier in the day.

“You using this so much you keep it on your table now?” Brandon asked, grabbing the lube bottle from Andrew’s hands. “Should I install a revolving door to your bedroom? That was it’s easy in, easy out?” Brandon’s voice was playful but inside he was really hoping this wasn’t the case.

“No you dumb butt,” Andrew responded a little hesitantly as Brandon slid two lubed fingers into his ass. “I just knew you were coming home tonight.”

“Oh, so you just knew I was going to come here?” Brandon teased.

“I hoped,” Andrew choked, and Brandon stilled. He looked up at Andrew, who turned his face away from Brandon for a moment. Brandon used his free hand to grab Andrew’s chin and face him forward.

“I live in Calgary now,” Brandon stated.

“I know.”

“I wouldn’t be angry if you had found someone else.”

“There’s never been anyone like you,” Andrew sighed. “And I know you’re in Calgary, and I’ll be okay eventually, but right now, I want you, and only you, so get your dick inside me before I have to start spewing romantic crap to keep your attention.”

Brandon smiled and removed his fingers from Andrew’s ass. Andrew groaned, but was quickly appeased when the head of Brandon’s dick began to slowly penetrate him, condom already in place.

“Ohhh, baby,” Andrew groaned as Brandon began pushing further. “Yes, just like that babe. Don’t stop. Don’t stop now.” Andrew had always been the more vocal of the two of them, which suited them just fine. Some people called it “power bottoming” but neither of them really liked that. They both held the power in their relationship.

Brandon bottomed out and slowly began to thrust in and out. Andrew pushed back, taking only a few moments to get into rhythm with each other. And, just for a moment, it was like nothing had changed. Like Brandon had never left.

“Oh baby I’m so close. Damn don’t stop, fuck me, keep going Brandon, keep going,” Andrew rambled as he grabbed his own dick and tugged. Andrew came all over Brandon’s chest, and three thrusts later, Brandon came deep inside Andrew’s ass. Andrew fell on top of Brandon and therefore into his own mess, but that didn’t seem to matter. He was curled up next to Brandon in his bed, and nothing could tear him out of this moment. Except, apparently, Brandon playing with his hair.

“Now you really have sex hair,” Brandon smiled, making Andrew laugh. Brandon missed that laugh. But there was no time for missing him now, because Andrew slid down the length of Brandon, ready to get started on round 2. The mutt was never fully satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me as muttshaw on tumblr and we can deal with the pain of hockey season together! Big thanks to malkmaid and crosbutt on tumblr for making me do this.


End file.
